My Favorite
by XImxInxWonderlandX
Summary: Kibum's favorite fruit is watermelon, and Hyukjae's trying out a new watermelon flavored lipglos... In a skirt.


**M**_y _F**a**_v_o**r**_i_te

Title: My Favorite  
>Pairing(s): KiHyuk<br>Genre(s): Uh. Smut?  
>Rated: NC-17<br>Summary: Kibum's favorite fruit is watermelon, and Hyukjae's trying out a new watermelon flavored lipgloss... In a skirt.  
>*I found another one in the sujukinkmeme.! XD I know for a fact there is gonna be more.! Someone stop me~! ... BUT. This person was kinda weird with what they requested, so I'm making Hyukkie bottom.!<br>Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies, I own nothing.(:

Top: Eunhyuk  
>Bottom: Kibum<br>Kink: Watermelon (up to your interpretation ;D  
>Anything else: Eunhyuk bottom from top please :D<p>

Kim Kibum had several things he considered his "favorities." Take for example, his favorite fruit- watermelon. He absolutely adored it, and seriously, who shouldn't? It's delicious, and one could never have too much. Another favorite of his: Hyukjae. Screw what may be floating around on the internet, his favorite hyung isn't Donghae, nor is it Heechul.

He liked that, although Hyukjae seemed really confident on stage, and on talk shows, Kibum could break him in an instant. All it took was a caress against a thigh "accidentally", or for him to grope all the right places just a bit. He always left Hyukjae redfaced, and wanting. The two were in a very happy, healthy, _pleasurable_ relationship, and Kibum was in control.

Today is one of those relaxed days, when he didn't have a schedule, and he was pretty sure Hyukjae didn't either, although he hadn't seen the other since that morning. He exited is room, and headed towards the kitchen to grab a small snack.

Kibum notices that it's eerily quiet, and he doesn't hear any of the noise the other members would usually be making. He continues walking, now with his guard up, and is only a few steps away from the kitchen when he happens across Heechul and Hangeng.

"Heechul and I are going out, so you two have the place to yourselves for a while."

"Wait, what do you mean by 'you two?" is what Kibum wanted to ask, but Heechul had already dragged Hangeng around the corner and out the door with a knowing smirk on his face.

Kibum faces the kitchen again, before shaking his head and entering, only to stare straight ahead. Hyukjae is in the kitchen, so absorbed in the book he's reading that he doesn't notice Kibum standing there. When he lifts his head to reach for his strawberry milk, he notices he's not alone.

"Oh, Kibummie, how long have you been standing there?" He said with a shy smile.

Kibum can't fix his mouth to reply yet, still attempting to make sense of what he's seeing. Hyukjae shifts, volleying between the balls of his feet to balance his wait. He looks down to, his right hand coming to play with his hair self consciously as pink tinges his cheeks.

"Why are you wearing a _skirt_?" Kibum managed to force out.

"Um," Hyukjae's cheeks darkened and he changed the subject, "do you like it?"

He's wearing a short (the thing is _short_) red, black, and gray plaid skirt and a white button up shirt. Kibum began to asses Hyukjae's question, looking the other up and down shamelessly. The skirt hugged the other's hips and swept a little higher than midthigh, and the shirt was form fitting. Hyukjae already had a rather feminine form (not as drastic as Heechul's, but still there), but even more so with the pink lipgloss on.

"Yes." Kibum nods, and Hyukjae visibly relaxes, before taking a small step in his direction.

"Good, I was going to be really embarassed if you didn't." He admitted.

Kibum kind of tuned him out though, too busy staring at the other's plump lips. They were a pastel pink, shimmering, and Hyukjae was now standing close enough to him that he could smell a rather familiar scent too.

"What type of lipgloss are you wearing?" He asked, eying the lipgloss.

At the question, a small smile appeared on Hyukjae's face. "Guess."

Kibum shook his head. "I don't like playing guessing games, you know that." There was something akin to a pout on his face.

"Then you can have a taste, if you'd like." Hyukjae suggested, blushing once again.

Instead of verbally replying, Kibum tilted the other's chin a bit and kissed him gently. Hyukjae returned it before pulling away so he could see Kibum's reaction.

The younger licked his lips lightly before making a thoughtful expression. Hyukjae bit his lip as he waited. Kibum's eyes widened a fraction for a split second and Hyukjae knew the other knew. Kibum wrapped an arm around the dancer's waist.

"It's watermelon." He stated shifting his eyes from Hyukjae's lips.

Hyukjae giggled. "Something told me you would like it."

Kibum shook his head. "I don't like it," a brief look of shock appeared on the other man's face. "I love it."

Hyukjae liked many things about his boyfriend. He was funny, sweet, and made him really happy. And as embarassing as it was to admit, Kibum kept things interesting in bed. Really, Hyukjae was always on his toes with the other. It would almost always start out innocent and lead off in the opposite direction. And no time was inconvenient. Hyukjae was pretty certain that Kibum was on a mission to make sure they had sex everywhere in Asia. Thus, Hyukjae strongly doubted they were about to exit the kitchen.

Kibum sucked on the dancer's tongue, and groped his firm behind under the skirt. Hyukjae took a step back so he was now leaning against the counter.

"Where did you get this stuff?" Kibum asked as he kissed began lightly kissing down Hyukjae's neck.

The dancer squirmed a bit. "Heechul hyung took me shopping." Kibum began sucking on the pale skin of Hyukjae's neck.

"So this was hyung's idea?" He began stroking slender thighs.

"No, it was my idea," Hyukjae wrapped his arms around Kibum's neck, "beacause I knew you'd like it."

Kibum smirked as he began playing with the band of Hyukjae's undergarment. "How considerate."

He slipped his hands inside, and immediately began kneeding the soft flesh he came in contact with. Hyukjae let out a sigh and began popping the buttons of his shirt. When he managed to unbutton the last one, Kibum removed his hands and pulled up a chair. 

Sitting down, he looked up at Hyukjae, who was looking down at him. He placed his hands on the dancer's thighs, moving up until he was once again under the skirt. He looped his fingers over the waistband, before pulling the other's underwear down.

Kibum allowed a hint of a smile to show on his face when he saw the panties Hyukjae had been wearing. "You really went all out." He said, and Hyukjae blushed.

Kibum reached his hand out, but Hyukkjae moved out of his reach. He moved closer to place a sweet kiss on the younger's lips, before dropping to his knees. He set to work on the younger's trousers before freeing his lenghth.

Kibum drew in a sharp breath when Hyukjae gingerly kissed slit, looking up at him through full eye lashes. He closed his eyes as felt a the tip of his cock slip through the other's lips. Hyukjae opened his mouth wider and allowed more of his boyfriend's length to in. Kibum groaned, jerking back so the chair moved skidded against the floor. Hyukjae gave him a questioning look.

"Kibummie?" He asked.

Kibum looked around and spotted lotion sitting on the counter next to Hyukjae's abandoned milk and book. He grabbed it and quickly lubed his cock. He looked at Hyukjae, who was staring with his mouth slightly opened.

"I don't want to wait any longer, so come here-" Kibum began before he was cut off.

"If you can't wait then let's just do it, I'll be okay." Hyukjae smiled reassuringly.

He pushed Kibum back in the chair before straddling his hips. He guided the tip of the other's cock into his twitching hole slowly, before Kibum was fully sheathed inside. He winced slightly but gasped and gripped Kibum's shoulders.

"You ready?" Kibum asked after regaining control of his breathing. Hyukjae nodded.

Without further warning Kibum thrust up into Hyukjae's tight heat.

"Ah~!" Hyukjae mewled.

Kibum gripped Hyukjae's hips, pausing to better position himself, before thrusting again. He frowned slightly, breath coming in quick pants.

"I don't like this position." He stated.

Hyukjae managed to choke out a, "Huh?"

"I don't like this postion," he repeated, "I can't find your-" Hyukjae screamed as his hole clenched around Kibum's length. "Oh, there it is."

Hyukjae bit his lip and moved his hips to meet Kibum's thrusts. Sweat rolled down his brow as his toes curled.

"Kibummie~" he moaned, managing to catch his boyfriend's attention.

Kibum fisted Hyukjae's cock when he felt like he was about to lose it. Hyukjae began bouncing erratically in his lap. Kibum groaned as he finally emptied himself. Hyukjae's legs were shaking, and his cum was hot and sticky on both himself and Kibum.

"I love, Kibummie." He smiled, quickly pecking the younger's lips.

"I love you too."

Gah.! That ending sucks.! Actually, this whole thing sucks.! I started it back in September, and I just now finished it.! Kinda rushed, I think. :/ Oh, well.! Tomorrow's Friday so maybe there'll be more.!

Sunday, October 23, 2011: SMTown Live in New York City~! Guess who's NOT going.? )':


End file.
